Hero- Sam White
Sam White WHITE OUT Sam started life as many a person dues, by coming into the world as a strong healthy baby boy. He was born into a family of business oriented parents who really didn't have much time for him. Sam rarely spent much time with his parents once school started and they usually never showed up to any school functions. Some might have even referred to them as absentee. There was not much to do living in Northern Saskatchewan. Sam evolved into being a loner and became shy around strangers, but things were about to change. Sam was never an intimidating guy. He was more of a wall flower. The other kids left him alone. He didn't enter puberty until almost 17. He was the last to do so in his high school. In the gym locker room he would almost hide in the corner and pray no one would see him. Little did he know that none did. He grew to a mere 5'7'' and was of average weight. Sam didn't even realize that as hair began to grow all over his body it was turning from a dirty blonde to a snow white. At first he was amazed to see his body developing hair until he realized it was growing all over his entire body. He tried to trim it, shave it, nair it but nothing helped. There was no way to hide it. Sam heard stories of bigfoot being from Canada but upon the slightest bit of research he quickly came to the realization that was exactly what he was changing or mutating into. He wanted no one to see him and his deformity. No one did. It wasn't until a few days later while walking down the main street in Regina, he stopped at a storefront window and came to the conclusion that he was indeed unseeable. He ran home to tell his parents, but to his surprise he came home to a note laying on the steps. The note stated that his parents have moved out and couldn't live with a freak of nature that is their son. That they left and he wasn't to ever look for them and that they will deny any knowledge of his existance. There was nothing for Sam to do but take to the streets. One day not too long after this heartbreaking incident, Sam was looking for food that he got approached by some ruffians. He was getting rocks thrown at him and as much as he tried he couldn't go invisible. The biggest guy there caught him and just when he was about to get his face punched the big bully shouted out in pain. Sam opened his eyes and saw the guy trying to hit him over and over and everytime he tried he would only hurt his hand. Sam stood and say the boy's friends throwing rock and garbage at him. None of the items made contact. Sam decided to run as fast as his legs could carry him. While running, Sam looked at rooftop at the end of the street and before he could blink he was there. By now Sam was understanding that he was indeed a mutant with the ability to use force fields, teleport, and go invisible. He began to test his limits and would, from afar prevent accidents or help people, but he wouldn't show himself. Sam wanted to prove he was better than those personal demons that haunted him. He eventually decided that he could do the most good in a big city. He made the decision that there is no city better or in more need than New York City. He traveled there by teleporting whenever he needed to. International borders and their guards were no obstacle for him. While in New York he took on the name of White Out. He would steal food by encasing food in a force field and then teleport it to himself. It wasn't until one day when he met another hero that absorbed his powers that he came clean. This hero steered him to a special facility to help him train. This organization called ARCPA which is a major rival to Atlas inventions finished his education. They helped him obtain dual citizenship, gave him a salary and a place to live. The Abrams Research Controlled Paranormal Activities was nothing more than a front for the training of American Heros that White Out found a home. He now works for them and the government's ESPers. He is currently learning to get more control of his abilities and how to use them offensively.